All She Wants Is
"All She Wants Is" is the eighteenth single from Duran Duran, and the second single from the Big Thing album. It was released in December 1988, and reached #9 on the UK Singles Chart and #22 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States. About the song Donald A. Guarisco at All Music GuideAll Music Guide Song Review: All She Wants Is describes "All She Wants Is" as: During early recording sessions, the song was previously known as "Sex" and went through many changes in lyrics. The song became part of a medley with their 1981 single "Planet Earth" when performed on The 1988 Big Thing Tour, where the melody and lyrics of Planet Earth's chorus were incorporated into the outro of "All She Wants Is". Music video The video for "All She Wants Is" was shot in London with video director Dean Chamberlain, a well-known photographer who had previously taken pictures and filmed the video "Missing" for the side project Arcadia. It took nearly a month to shoot, using very long exposures to create unusual animated light effects around a girl and the surreal fixtures inside her flat. As the band was in the middle of a hectic promotion schedule, and was unable to spend the necessary weeks standing still to shoot the video, the members each allowed a plaster death mask to be made from their faces, from which latex imitations of the band members' faces were cast. With the masks fitted onto mannequins, Chamberlain was able to use painstakingly slow stop motion special effects. Only a few brief scenes at the beginning and end of the video feature the real band members. Song versions *"All She Wants Is" (Album Version AKA 45 Mix AKA 7" Version) - 4:36 - All are identical, with some releases fading a few seconds early *"All She Wants Is" (Eurohouse Mix AKA Euro Dub Mix) - 7:34 *"All She Wants Is" (Eurohouse Dub) - 7:07 *"All She Wants Is" (Eurohouse Dub II) - 5:43 *"All She Wants Is" (US Master Mix) - 7:16 *"All She Wants Is" (US Master Dub AKA Latino Dub Mix) - 6:43 *"All She Wants Is" (Alternate/Diff. Lyrics - Demo) - 5:19 (bootleg, The Medicine) *"Sex" (Demo) - 4:50 (bootleg, Maison Rouge) *"All She Wants Is" / "Planet Earth" - 5:46 (Live 1988) Chart positions "All She Wants Is" had a bigger impact than its predecessor ("I Don't Want Your Love"), hitting the top ten in the UK; it was the last of twelve UK top ten hits for Duran Duran during the 1980s. In Europe as in the United States the single became a smash dance hit, reaching high positions on the dance charts. #9 UK Singles Chart #22 Billboard Hot 100 #24 Billboard Modern Rock Tracks #1 Billboard Hot Dance Club Play #2 Italy #1 European Dance charts Other appearances Aside from the single, "All She Wants Is" appears on: *''Decade: Greatest Hits'' (1989, except in Brazil) *''Greatest'' (1998) *''Strange Behaviour'' (1998) Box sets: *"Singles Box Set 1986-1995" (2005) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Chester Kamen - guitar Lyrics All she wants is All she wants is All she wants is Spend your money on the corner now Know you've gotta save some for the shoeshine boys You've been pulling 'em by the hand inside Oh, collecting all your toys If you need a lead to heaven now Just stick around You're going to be there What do you dare? What do you care? What does your heart say now? All she wants is All she wants is All she wants is Divine intervention Couldn't keep the word from leaking out With your pleasure in suspension Not to mention what you hang it around If you need a lead to heaven, yeah A place to share In every position What do you dare? What do you care? What does your heart say now? All she wants is All she wants is All she wants is More... All she wants is...to fade See also *Discography 4: All She Wants Is *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Big Thing singles